1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash memory apparatus for storing data in and reproduce the data via a plurality of ports, and more specifically, relates to a flash memory apparatus having a characteristic in a method for accessing to a flash memory in a case where data aggregate having a plurality of types of data are stored or reproduced via respective ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system for a plurality of external apparatus to store data in and reproduce data from a single storage, there has generally been used a system in which a storage having a plurality of ports allocated with respective timeslots (i.e., time-frame when a single storage accepts an access from a port) via which the plurality of external apparatus access to the single storage.
In the field of television broadcasting, for example, Japanese published unexamined application H11-234625 (paragraphs 0013 to 0019, FIGS. 1 and 5) and Japanese published unexamined application H11-308558 (paragraphs 0022 to 0025, FIGS. 1 and 2) disclose an AV (Audio Video) server used as a storage apparatus that includes a HDD (Hard Disc Drive) with large capacity as a storage medium and also includes a plurality of ports to which timeslots are allocated for storing, reproducing, editing, transmitting video data, audio data, and the like.